User blog:PepperSupreme/The Call for the Catagory Catalogue
Dear Moshi Monsters community, As you may have noticed, I have been managing the categories the last couple of days. Regarding this, I would like to make another community input blog. We have many categories that are unneeded. I want to create a harmony so that it becomes more easy for us to venture among the richness of this franchise. Therefore, I would like your input on my ideas for cleaning up. Otherwise, this list functions as an explanation of action I may take when I input is not given. Notice: Please refrain from working on the categories until I have the plan worked out. The edits I’ve seen are complete legit ones, but some categories are going to be removed and I thus need to keep an overview. I will be the one in charge of the project, as I started it. What are categories? A collection of pages regarding the same subject. That is, when managed right. I am under the impression people here thought categories are more like “tags”, and added as much as possible. What you actually want is to create category trees. I can visualise it like this: https://31.media.tumblr.com/0ec5238329ee73b4e0a79c6b733ebd94/tumblr_n20px4dPfK1rt7pwho2_r1_1280.png ??Err? See how hard this is? Katsuma in Catagory; Characters and Category; Katsumas. Category; Katsumas in Category; Monsters. Category; Monsters in Category; Species. Category; Species in Category; Characters..? Maybe it's better to make both Species as Characters subcategory to Category; Moshi Monsters? (Which is the big momma tree, the entire franchise category) Subcategories, btw, means a category in a category. For now, let's first focus on categories we need. Actions already taken #Category: Non-playable character has been removed. The reason for this was the lack of definition and faulty usage. Ellie and the Marooned five where in it, while Dizzee Bolt and the main 6 monsters weren’t. #Category: Moshling Habitats has been removed for we have “Habitats” already. As we have not used such a word for anyone but Moshling species, the addition of “Moshling” is unnecessary. #Category: Villains has been removed. It will be up to readers to judge the characters. The only thing we will say is if they're with C.L.O.N.C. in categories. Otherwise, they're just characters who happen to be terrible. #Category: Non-Visitable Places has been removed; unneeded and misused #Category: Places has been removed, for we had Locations, which both held the same purpose. Distinguished categories within locations is being worked on. #Category: Monsters is now only in use for the main six adoptables. #Category "Singers" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category "Songs" never existed, but is out of use now. #Category: Moshi Songs has been removed. The official name shall be Moshi Music, as listed in the official Youtube Channel. #Category: Moshi Product is removed because Merchandise fulfills purpose. Update March 13th The list above with Action Taken is actions is being updated from time to time. Action for the future and Discussion Characters This category. It is big. This category must hold all other categories that are more specific about the characters. The Keepers Family, Ghost Pirates, Shopkeepers, C.L.O.N.C., "Minor Characters" I am not sure about the Minor Character Does any character who does not fall under this becomes Major automatically? Is Wally Warpspeed, with storyline and all, as Minor as Stacey Grace; Port decoration character? What is our definition? And with the many many characters, is it not easier to make a Major Character catagory? But who is in that? Fishlips?? Can't people decide importance of characters from reading the pages? (Not our current pages, but yeah) Suggestions? What devides the Characters? Zack Binspin is as much a Character as he is a catchable Moshling. What determines importance and how can we manage those? #One-Time Characters; a page previously removed by me for only having Beach Poppet in it. I do not have faith in us being able to keep up with this. We have not seperated universa in our character templates (which are going to need change). This means that an appearance of a character in the daily growl, seperated from the subject of their first appearance, is no longer "one-time" #Maybe something like Deco Characters, meaning they may be fully fleshed out, but they are just there to make it more lively. Such characters include Roland Jones and Myrtle. But would the Glumps, dressing like Dr. Strangeglove and stealing food also count as such? #Mission Characters? Same story as One-Time Characters. And Tamara Tesla, being only anywhere for Mission content, would make her fall under this. Same for Elder Furi. And the entirety of C.L.O.N.C. aside Glumps. I have a hard time deciding this one. Please hit me up with some more suggestions and brainstorms. Shops and games Giuseppe's Ice Scream shop is not a shop but a game. But Giuseppe, story wise, is a shopkeeper. You cannot buy anything from Benny HaHa or Snozzani but they are shopkeepers. How do we work with this? How do we devide it? My suggestion is calling it all shops. Read the articles to find out if you can actually shop or not. Giuseppe will be both game as shop...? I guess?? Merchandise? Moshi Products? Collectables? *Merchandise are real life products you can buy. Even DS games could fall under this, but I will limit it to non-media. Sub Categories will be books, magazine and figures for being the biggest stuff beyond the game. Maybe bigger than the game. *Collectables is both used for real life stuff as Item in-game. I pledge for collectable items in game to be all featured on ONE PAGE instead of a page per item. Should we or should we not remove the category, or just use it differently? Music both album wise as Characters *Videos *Music Videos. Songs accompanied by animation/videos. This on is a keeper. *Moshi Music is the new category. Songs and Moshi Songs have been removed. For character performers. *Moshi Bands ??Needed? I think not. *Moshi Singers Ah, so that means half of the band members are not in this for they perform but do not sing. Moshi Musicians or just Musicians is what I'd go for. Performer would be cool but that covers all art. Moshi Stars? Celebrities? Stars? Tell me what you prefer? Special occassions? *Holidays *Celebrations *Events *Online Events (There is even "Online") *Real Life Events *Real Life (More used for merch which is ???) Category:Blog posts